the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockruff and Yoshi Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Peach and Daisy Discover the Truth
(Back in the Haunted Forest, Rockruff and Yoshi ran quickly in determination to find their friends. Elsewhere, Mario, Luigi, and Tails just finished fixing Metalhead and Omega up and Silver already used the Elemental Sword's water side to clean the mud off of it) Mario, Luigi, and Tails: Good as new! Metalhead and Omega: Thank you! Silver: And the Elemental Sword is clean at last! Kit: If only we knew where Fawful and the Flying Monkey Pokemon took the others. (The group realized what he’s talking about and agreed. Then they began singing while pondering and looking concerned) Aku-Aku: It’s all gone to rack and ruin Mario and Luigi: ‘Cause we don’t know what we’re doin’ Shadow: It’s all gone down the pan Metalhead: No! Kit: It has. Crash: Things would be less distressful Knuckles: And we might more successful Clara’s group: If we only had a plan Charmy: Bet Cackletta would Make Metalhead a beeline Crash and Omega: Along with Sugar Plum Baloo: And kill us all at once Blaze: My sentiments exactly Metalhead: (Confused) That’s all I am? Cream: (Reassuring) No, you’re more than that. Metalhead: (Gladly realizing) Oh. Baloo: But I feel such a coward Crash: I’d be easily overpowered Clara’s group: If we only had a plan Sonic: But we don’t. So…. (They began to ponder when they heard Yoshi chirping and Rockruff calling out to them) Rockruff: Hey, guys! (They noticed them) Crash: Look, there’s Rockruff and Yoshi! Rockruff: (Panting) Hey! Mario: Rockruff, Yoshi! (Rockruff recovered from his panting and explained while Yoshi panted and chirped excitedly) Rockruff: Yoshi and I know where the others are! Come on! Charmy: (Happily) You’ll take us to the others? Rockruff: Yes! Come on! (The group then got determined) Clara’s group: Then let’s hurry! (They follow Rockruff and Yoshi through the Haunted Forest. Upon reaching the rocks, they climbed up with Rockruff and Yoshi leading the way) Rockruff: We’re almost there! This way! (Yoshi chirps in agreement. During the climb, Baloo and Metalhead almost fell when Vector let them grab his tail) Metalhead: I hope your strength doesn’t dwindle, Vector! Vector: So do I! Baloo: I hope your tail is strong as well! Vector: So do I, again! Knuckles: Just quiet down and keep climbing, guys! (They reach the top finally and saw Cackletta's castle with Sugar Plum's tower nearby) Espio: So that must be the castle and the tower. Rockruff: Yeah. Crash: (To Rockruff and Yoshi) Our friends are in that place? Rockruff: Yes, but technically, Peach and Daisy are in the tower next door to the castle, according to Yoshi here. (Yoshi nods with a chirp. Metalhead started to get upset) Metalhead: (Sadly) I’m starting to worry about them! I hate to think how scared they are! Baloo: Don’t cry or get upset! Kit: Yeah! Shadow: And besides, we don’t want you to rust solid, because Clara has the oil can! (Suddenly, they see Beanbean Guards marching and chanting below) Aku-Aku: I see the Beanbean Guards. Beanbean Guards: Oh-wee-yo Yee-oh-wah Oh-wee-yo Yee-oh-wah (The group got confused) Amy: Wonder what are they chanting about. (A short pause) Silver: I have no idea what that song is about either. (They shrug and then quietly climbed down the other side towards the drawbridge. On the ground of the castle wall, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip made it and jumped onto the ground now that it’s close) Phillip: (Whispering) Made it! (Then they ran quietly inside the castle and noticed the Beanbean Guards’ shadows marching forward. They hid themselves until the Beanbean Guards passed by. Once all cleared, the kids resumed their search for a way out. Back with the group, they hid themselves and began to think of a way to sneak past the Beanbean Guards. Suddenly, they saw a lead Beanbean Guard approach their hiding spot without thankfully seeing them and then shouted his command) Lead Beanbean Guard: Ten-hut! (They stopped and stood in lines. Suddenly, Cackletta and Fawful came out in a fury) Cackletta: Those brats found a way to escape! Fawful: That's right! (Then the Beanbean Guards got surprised calmly. In their hiding spot, the group silently got happily relieved, seeing how Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip have managed to escape so far) Lead Beanbean Guard: You want us to find them? Cackletta: Yes! And take Fawful with you! Fawful: Like she ordered! (The Beanbean Guards grunted in agreement and they began their search. After Fawful began flying around the castle to search in the air, the lead Beanbean Guard turned to Cackletta) Lead Beanbean Guard: And what about you and Sugar Plum? Cackletta: I already told Sugar Plum about it and she is preparing herself to guard Peach and Daisy. And as for me, I shall go rest for a while in my chambers. And if any of you find them, bring them to me. Lead Beanbean Guard: Are you sure you want to kill those children? Cackletta: I’m sure. Now go. Find them! (She goes to her sleeping chambers via a portal. Then the Beanbean Guards began searching in and around the castle. Near the hiding spots, some Beanbean Guards searched for Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip cautiously, spears ready. Suddenly getting an idea seeing them approach, Crash whispered to the group and getting the plan, they nod and prepare to attack when they come. Finally spotting the group suddenly, the Beanbean Guards were about to scream out when the group grabbed them and knocked them out. After stripping the knocked out Beanbean Guards’ armor, the group disguised themselves. And while Yoshi and Froggy are hiding in the chest-plate worn by Big and Rockruff and Cheese are hidden in another chest-plate worn by Cream and Charmy, who are standing a column to wear the same disguise in order to appear as tall as a Beanbean Guard) Max: (Whispering) Are you sure this will work? Crash: (Whispering) I’m sure. (They come out and marched to the Beanbean Guards. Thankfully, the Beanbean Guards and goons noticed them and thought it was their own group) Lead Beanbean Guard: Anything so far? (Knuckles spoke in a gruff voice) Knuckles: No, sir! (Looking at them narrowly at first, the Beanbean Guards fell for it and the lead Beanbean Guard excused them) Lead Beanbean Guard: As you were. (A short pause while the group got confused) Lead Beanbean Guard: What are you doing? Go in the castle and search! (Realizing, they saluted) Clara’s group: Yes, sir! (They go into the castle. Once inside, they see more Beanbean Guards march by and hid themselves) Metalhead: (Whispering) It worked! Rouge: (Whispering) So far. Charmy: (Whispering) Um…. (The group looked at him) Clara’s group: (Whispering) What? Charmy: (Whispering) Does this armor make me look fat? (Vector smacks him) Vector: (Whispering) Does that answer your question? (Suddenly, after the group snuck by another set of Beanbean Guards, they then see Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip sneaking around the corner) Mario: (Whispering) There they are! (However, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip were spotted by an Beanbean Guard and gasped) Beanbean Guard: Gotcha! (The group came out of hiding, pretending to be guards) Sonic: Halt! (The kids and Beanbean Guard noticed. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip secretly realized that their friends are in disguise and played along) Baloo: We order you to hand over the children to us! Crash: We’ll take them to Cackletta! (The disguised group nods in agreement. But the Beanbean Guard asked in suspicion) Beanbean Guard: Do you have permission from our captain to do that? (A short pause when Clara's group got calmly surprised at that question, for they realized they don't have permission. Then immediately, Baloo snatched the spear away and with its handle, whacked the Beanbean Guard's head, making him dizzy, surprising Clara's group and Charmy peeking from his and Cream's disguise) Beanbean Guard: (Dizzily) Good whack! (He dizzily kisses Charmy in the lips, much to his disgust and the dizzy Beanbean Guard lost consciousness. The group then went to the courtyard and once the coast is clear, ran outside the castle grounds in the back quietly. Afterwards, the group ditched their disguises) Mario: (Whispering) That was close. Kit: (Whispering to Baloo) What you did was so cool and brave, Papa Bear. Clara's group: (Whispering in agreement) Yeah. Baloo: (Whispering) Thanks, kid, guys. Luigi: (Whispering to the kids) Anyway, we found you four so far. Clara: (Whispering) Now we must get Peach and Daisy. (They nod in agreement looking at Sugar Plum's tower. Back in the tower, Peach and Daisy still sat on her bed depressed. They went to the window glumly and looked out. Suddenly, they noticed Clara’s group from the distance heading their way through another part of the Haunted Forest. They snapped out of their depression and got confused) Peach: Our friends? Daisy: They're alive? (They got relieved) Peach and Daisy: Thank goodness. (She looked at the curtained doorway and got determined) Peach: (Whispering) Now to confront her. Daisy: (Whispering) Agreed. (They were about to take a step when they remembered their broomsticks. They go over and picked them up. They stopped suddenly and noticed a sun-like flower symbol in their painting on the canvas wall the broomsticks laid on) Peach and Daisy: (Whispering) That symbol…. (Peach pulls the green cloth with the gold sun-like flower out of her pocket and got surprised calmly. She held it up to the painting and inspected it carefully) Daisy: (Whispering) What is it? (Then, instead of answering, Peach gasped quietly and thought over something) Peach: (Whispering) Could it be that…? Daisy: (Whispering) What? Peach: (Whispering) Look closely as the sun-like flower on the cloth and our painting. Daisy: (Whispering, figuring it out) They look alike? (Peach nods. Daisy looks as well and got surprised) Daisy: (Whispering) They match. (Peach and Daisy thought some more, and then suddenly they calmly and quietly gasped again and remembered a blurry vision of four familiar kind-hearted faces looking down at them in a bright room. Then Peach and Daisy remembered the baby princesses in the picture looking like them. Then they remembered wearing the crowns Mario and Luigi showed them before in front of the mirror on the day they left the tower. Then they remembers Rosalina and Pauline recognizing them casually and happily on their first meeting. And then they remembered their meeting with Charming and Cinderella in Emerald City, looking at each other in curiosity. Snapping back in reality, Peach and Daisy backed away a bit in shock, accidentally knocking over a perfume bottle. Downstairs, Sugar Plum heard the crash and got concerned and confused) Sugar Plum: Peach, Daisy? Are you alright? (Upstairs, Peach and Daisy panted calmly, for they realized the truth; They’re the lost Princesses of Oz all along, and Cinderella and Charming are not only their real parents, but also Rosalina and Pauline are, in fact, their aunts! They calmed down and after Peach puts her cloth back inside her pocket, she and Daisy went over the curtain with their broomsticks, starting to slowly get angry. Seeing Peach and Daisy come out, holding the curtains apart, Sugar Plum sighed in relief, unaware of Peach and Daisy’s realization) Sugar Plum: Oh, good. Bon bien. I thought you got hurt. Peach and Daisy: (Softly) We're the lost Princesses of Oz. (Sugar Plum didn’t hear them and got annoyed as she slowly walked up to them) Sugar Plum: Peach and Daisy, I told you not to mumble! I hate that! (Peach and Daisy then got angry and spoke up loudly) Peach and Daisy: We're the lost Princesses of Oz! (Sugar Plum got surprised and shocked slowly, making her stop a few inches from Peach and Daisy. The two girls then saw that reaction and took a step) Peach: Did Daisy and I mumble, Mother? Or should I say, Sugar Plum? Daisy: Especially considering that our real parents are King Charming and Queen Cinderella and our aunts are Rosalina and Pauline, the Good Witches of the North and South? (Sugar Plum snapped out of it and tried to calmly make an excuse) Sugar Plum: I think you’re overreacting a little. (She went up to them to calm them when Peach and Daisy pushed her against the wall) Daisy: It was all your doing twenty years ago! (She and Peach started walking down the stairs with Sugar Plum following her slowly after recovering) Peach: All our life, we were hiding from the dangers, when in reality.... Peach and Daisy: We should’ve been hiding from you! (On “You,” Peach and Daisy turned in anger to Sugar Plum, who stopped in calm anger) Sugar Plum: Everything I did was to protect you. Peach and Daisy: Liar! (Sugar Plum reacted calmly) Peach: And we realized now our friends are alive and coming for us. (Calmly shocked, Sugar Plum got angry calmly, and then in calm happiness, went up to them slowly) Sugar Plum: Heh. So what if they’re alive. Where will you go to live then? Peach and Daisy: Emerald City, that’s what. Sugar Plum: Oh, si fous plais. Will they believe two little witchlings like you are acting crazy, thinking you’re the lost Princesses of Oz? Don’t be absurd. (She reaches her hand out to take Peach and Daisy’s hands, when Peach and Daisy savagely grabbed her and struggled to push it away) Peach and Daisy: No! Daisy: You’re wrong about the outside world! You’re wrong about our friends! Peach: You’re wrong about us! Peach and Daisy: And we will especially never let you use our magic to stay young and beautiful again! (They finally shoved Sugar Plum down onto the ground. As Sugar Plum recovered and watched them, Peach and Daisy glared at her, holding their broomsticks and went to the window, still looking at their in anger. Then they perched their brooms, concentrated with new courage, and flew down outside the tower. Back inside, Sugar Plum glared darkly as she got up) Sugar Plum: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy. (She walks to the window. Outside, Clara's group make it to the tower and suddenly saw Peach and Daisy landing on the ground and then running towards them in happiness) Peach and Daisy: Hey! (Reunited at last, the group noticed Sugar Plum flying at them with her wings when Peach and Daisy in determination fired their blasts at her, knocking her back and unconscious) Fritz: Whoa, that was cool! (They run back into the Haunted Forest. Later, the group learned from Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy’s discoveries) Mario: Peach and Daisy are the lost Princesses of Oz?! Luigi: And Clara, Fritz, and Louise’s mother was actually okay and looking for them?! Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy: Yes! (Shadow then accepted the Elemental Sword from Silver and gave it back to Clara) Shadow: You need this, by the way. (Clara accepted it and tied the belt around her waist) Clara: Thanks. Phillip: But we still need to defeat Cackletta and Sugar Plum! Louise: And find the DNA matcher, and get Cackletta’s wand! Fritz: Indeed. Aku-Aku: My sentiments exactly. (Looking at Cackletta’s castle, the group got determined) Clara: We’ll have to go back and fight Cackletta first. Phillip: Besides, we’ll finish her with the Elemental Sword’s water side. Daisy: And then we’ll handle Sugar Plum. Peach: Possibly, by smashing our amulets. Daisy: (Nods in agreement) Yep. (They show their amulets. The group got surprised at Peach and Daisy’s suggestion) Clara: But you won’t have magic anymore if you break it. Peach: But we figured out that there might be a possibility that we have magic in us without the amulet. Daisy: Since we were born with the golden flower’s magic. (Realizing Peach and Daisy’s theory, the group nods in agreement) Baloo: Alright. If you’re going for it, know that we’ll be by your side. Mario and Luigi: All for one, and one for all. (They look at Cackletta’s castle in determination and then ran to it) Coming up: The final battle at last. Will Clara’s group come out victorious, return Peach and Daisy to their true home in Emerald City, and get their dreams, or will they perish? Only fate will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies